The way i love you
by tyska.weronika
Summary: Nie mógł spać, mimo fizycznego wyczerpania jego myśli wciąż pędziły z niesamowitą prędkością. Można powiedzieć, że Arthur miał wszystko. Pochodził z dość zamożnej rodziny, choć nie aż tak by musiał martwić się opinią publiczną, miał paru wiernych przyjaciół, a przede wszystkim chłopaka.


Nie mógł spać, mimo fizycznego wyczerpania jego myśli wciąż pędziły z niesamowitą prędkością. Można powiedzieć, że Arthur miał wszystko. Pochodził z dość zamożnej rodziny, choć nie aż tak by musiał martwić się opinią publiczną, miał paru wiernych przyjaciół, a przede wszystkim chłopaka. Alfred F. Jones był powszechnie uznawany za ideał. Wysoki, wysportowany blondyn o oczach w kolorze nieba w ciepły lipcowy dzień, był zawsze uśmiechnięty i życzliwy dla wszystkich. W szkole był ulubieńcem nauczycieli i najpopularniejszym chłopakiem. A w tej właśnie chwili jeszcze mocniej wtulał się w Arthura. To niewiarygodne jak blondyn potrafił wszystkich sobie zjednać i sprawić by wszystko poszło po jego myśli. Jeszcze pół roku temu Arthur nigdy by nie pomyślał, że jego rodzice mogą się zgodzić na to by wyjechał ze swoim chłopakiem do jego domku letniskowego na weekend. A teraz leżał całkiem nagi w objęciach chyba najseksowniejszego faceta na ziemi. To wszystko było po prostu niesamowite, a jednak nie dawało spodziewanej satysfakcji. Al miał wszystko, czego pragnął, aczkolwiek czegoś ciągle mu brakowało. „On nie jest Francisem" ta jedna myśl przemykała przez umysł zielonookiego chyba z milion razy i zawsze wywoływała ogromny ból. „Dlaczego? Przecież nienawidził tej cholernej żaby. Pokłócili się i zerwali jakiś rok temu, a on teraz jest z Alfim. Alfredem F Jonesem ideałem w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Już nie kochał Francisa tylko Ala. Tak teraz Alf jest wszystkim, czego chce i potrzebuje". Westchnął cicho. „ Kogo on próbuje oszukać? Wciąż miał w pamięci te chwile, które należały tylko do nich. Wtedy czuł się jak pan świata. Te kilka chwil szaleństwa z Fransem były dla niego więcej warte niż pół roku niby szczęścia z Alem". Delikatnie, uważając by nie obudzić Alfreda wygrzebał się spod niego i ubrał trochę za dużą i nieco zniszczoną koszulkę, którą wziął do spania. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie na wspomnienie dnia, kiedy dostał ją od francuza. „Czy ta cholerna franca nigdy nie wyjdzie z mojej głowy?"  
-Coś się stało?- obrócił się na dźwięk głosu swojego kochanka  
\- Nic, wszystko w porządku. Po prostu coś mi się wydawało. Śpij; ja muszę się przewietrzyć.- Alfred wciąż patrzył na niego z zatroskaną miną.  
-Naprawdę wszystko w porządku- pocałował go w czoło by uwiarygodnić swoje słowa. Blondyn tylko westchnął, ale posłusznie zamknął oczy. Arthur tymczasem włożył bokserki i wyszedł na balkon. Noc była przepiękna. Co prawda nie było księżyca, ale dzięki temu gwiazdy zdawał się lśnić jeszcze mocniej. Przypomniał sobie, gdy razem z Francisem wymknęli się pod namioty i całą noc spędzili w swoich objęciach patrząc się w niebo pełne gwiazd i bez księżyca. Kiedy następnego dnia wrócił do domu dostał szlaban na wychodzenie gdziekolwiek, oprócz szkoły do odwołania. Mimo tego nie żałował. Nigdy nie żałował udzielenia zgody na pomysły swojego ówczesnego chłopaka nawet, jeśli dostał potem najgorszą kare. Często wypominał mu, że to jego wina, iż nie może wyjść z domu wieczorem czy kupić nowej książki, ale tak naprawdę nie był zły i Francis o tym wiedział. Nawet nie udawał zmartwionego jego wybuchami złości. Kłócili się często i głośno, ale zawsze później godzili. No prawie zawsze, oprócz tego jednego jedynego razu, kiedy obydwoje stanowczo przesadzili. Później już ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Co prawda Frans jakieś pół roku temu próbował z nim pogadać, ale w tedy pojawił się Alfred dając do zrozumienia, że Arthur nie ma teraz dla niego czasu. A potem sam Arthur próbował nawiązać kontakt, ale ten akurat lizał się z jakąś blondynką w ich starym miejscu schadzek, co zniechęciło zielonookiego do odnowy znajomości. Od tego czasu nie próbowali się kontaktować, jedynie patrzyli na siebie w szkole i wypytywali nawzajem wspólnych znajomych.  
-Czy tak już będzie zawsze? – westchnął cicho.  
-Do kogo mówisz?- usłyszał zza swoich pleców i aż podskoczył z zaskoczenia. Odwrócił się i spojrzał prosto w lazurowe oczy pełne radosnych iskierek. Blond włosy jego rozmówcy były zaplecione w krótki warkoczyk, a jego pełne usta wykrzywione w prowokacyjnym uśmiechu. Arthur wyrwał się z oszołomienia.  
-Co ty tu robisz idioto?!  
\- Mnh? Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. Wydaje mi się, że musimy wyjaśnić kilka rzeczy.  
-Jak zwykle wybrałeś odpowiednie miejsce i porę!  
\- Wybacz, że przerywam ci chwile relaxu, ale w każdym innym momencie nie odstępuje cię na krok ten twój napakowany jankes!  
\- Ja przynajmniej nie obściskuję się z przypadkową blondynką.  
\- Wybaczcie, że przerwę tę jakże ciekawą konwersację, ale pozwólcie, że spytam. Jak do licha się tu dostałeś i w ogóle, po jaką cholerę tu przyszedłeś, Francis?- na te słowa obydwoje stanęli zmrożeni. Al może i mówił spokojnie, głos miał zimny i wypruty z uczuć jakby powstrzymywał się przed wybuchem. To nie był normalny Jones i Arthur dobrze wiedział, że Francis nie da rady mu nic wytłumaczyć.


End file.
